Never close our eyes
by randomfanfictioner01
Summary: Songfic. Never close our eyes by Adam Lambert. Blowhole took over Central Park, so now everyone is under his control. That is until Skipper does something about it.


A/N; Hey guys! I'm doing this for my best friend, Breezy. Happy birthday and may you have the best day ever! She loves Adam Lambert. She calls herself a 'Major Glambert.'. I got this idea listening to this song in the car. Enjoy!

Never Close Our Eyes

It was a dull day, and like always, the animals went to get the pills. They grabbed a tray. They went to the dispenser and received them.

It had been this way since Blowhole took over. No one could have stopped it. Nobody had the skill to fight. Not even the courage to stand up to him.

Not even the penguins.

They easily could have done something, but if they had, they would have risked everyone else's lives. Had they even tried, some could be dead.

Skipper sat up in his bunk, but today, he had a different plan. Today, he wasn't going to eat those pills. He wasn't going to worry. He wasn't going to clean.

He was finally going to stand up to Blowhole.

Not alone though. He would have everyone at his side. Well, that was the plan anyway.

Skipper decided to sing a song to go with it.

_**I wish that this night would never be over**_

_**There's plenty of time to sleep when we die**_

_**So let's just stay awake until we grow older**_

_**If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never!**_

He was in line with everyone else_**. **_He always thought that this part was boring.

_**I don't wanna let a minute get away**_

_**Cause we got no time to lose**_

_**None of us are promised to see tomorrow**_

_**And what we do is ours to choose**_

He received the pills. He grabbed one, but instead of eating it, he crushed it in his flippers. The cameras just missed it.

_**Forget about the sunrise**_

_**Fight the sleep in your eyes**_

_**I don't wanna miss a second with you**_

_**Let's stay this way forever**_

_**It's only getting better if we want it to**_

Skipper stood in a stall. They didn't really know what it did, but they knew it was necessary.

_**You know I wish that this night would never be over**_

_**There's plenty of time to sleep when we die**_

_**So let's just stay awake until we grow older**_

_**If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never!**_

They were washing the floors today. Skipper continued singing, standing up and refusing to work.

_**It's so hard to think this could fade away**_

_**But what goes up must come down**_

_**Why can't we just live life with no consequence**_

_**And always live in the now**_

Everyone around him joined him. He was proud of them. It wasn't just his team. It was everybody. Marlene, the chimps, Rodger, Joey, Bada and Bing, Burt, even the Lemurs decided to help.

_**Forget about the sunrise**_

_**Fight the sleep in your eyes**_

_**I don't wanna miss a second with you**_

_**Let's stay this way forever**_

_**It's only gets better if we want it to**_

Skipper led them out to the boundary walls. They tried to escape, but the lobsters were blocking them.

_**You know I wish that this night would never be over**_

_**There's plenty of time to sleep when we die**_

_**So let's just stay awake until we grow older**_

_**If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never**_

The lobsters tried to spray them with knock out gas, but it wasn't affecting them. Skipper looked and found a force field around him. It was blue.

Like the pill he crushed.

Skipper smiled. As the smoke cleared, they were all in fancy outfits. They danced.

_**Ooooh, yeah**_

_**Ooooh, yeah, yeah**_

_**You know I wish that this night would never be over**_

_**There's plenty of time to sleep when we die**_

_**So let's just stay awake until we grow older**_

_**If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never**_

The lobsters were gone, so they ran to their freedom.

A/N; O.K. I spent 4 and a half hours on this, so I hope you all enjoy it. Breezy got me hooked on this song, so I'm listening to it now. If you also read my ToD, be aware that I won't update until maybe the middle of August, so be aware. Thanks, and again, happy birthday Breezy.


End file.
